This invention relates to a connection between a resilient tube and a rigid barbed connector and, more particularly, to a collar for such a connection which ensures a good seal between the tube and the connector.
Silicone tubing for use in the manufacture of pharmaceutical products has become increasingly commonplace. To connect a silicone tube to another silicone tube or to a vessel or the like, a rigid barbed connector is typically used. However, with the use of such a connection, there are usually small spaces between the interior surface of the silicone tube and the exterior surface of the barbed connector, since the silicone tube cannot completely contact the entire exterior surface area of the connector. These small spaces can harbor bacterial growth. It would therefore be desirable to improve the connection between a silicone tube and a barbed connector so that such bacterial growth is prevented.